More and more, users of the Internet are realizing the ease and convenience of searching online for information on a variety of subjects. For example, users may search for information related to one or more items or services of interest, destination locations, driving directions, books in a library, or financial information such as mortgage interest rates and prices of securities in a financial market.
On the other hand, content providers such as corporate web designers or hobbyists may struggle to make their contents accessible to searching users. Content providers may compete by increasing ranking in search results generated by search engines, such as GOOGLE, YAHOO, ALTA VISTA, and the like.